Peacock vs Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Introduction Mr. Ice: This is a fight between one Cartoon Character against one Character who it seems a Cartoon Character! Mr. Fire: And this 2 are a Girl and a Rabbit! Mr. Ice: Will win the Girl? Mr. Fire: Or will be the Rabbit? Peacock Mr. Ice: Patricia Watson started her life as a war orphan slave before she was captured by slave traviers, even with Marie Kobol. Mr. Fire: As Patricia was too desafiant to become a slave, her body was mutilated by the slave traviers to set an example to the other, slaves. ''' '''Mr. Ice: Seemingly doomied to die, she was rescued by Dr, Avian and his Anti-Skullgirl Labs, and her body was rebuilt, augmented by the Argus System. She gained her new body and her new physics-bending arsenal. Mr. Fire: Becoming into.... Both: PEACOCK! Mr. Ice: Peacock too has a Gang of Imaginary Friends as her arsenal, which is Avery Unit, Andy Anvil, Tommy Ten-Tons, George Bomb and Lonesome Lenny which can be summoned to attack foes at will, brought to life throught Avery Unit's Reality Warping. ''' '''Mr. Fire: And Peacock to has a GREAT arsenal! She can use Flower Pots, Baseballs, Bowling Balls, Combustible Toy Cars, Guns, such as Shotguns and Revolvers, Cannons, Hammers, Chainsaws, Televisions, Steam Rollers, Anvils, Cigars, a Kuribo's Shoe from Super Mario Bros 3, Banjos, Boxing Gloves, Springboards, Teacups, Spike Bats, Shoes, Sandbags, Fishes, Safes, Sinks, Elephants, Pianos, Hsien Ko's Tenrai Ha, Moai Statues, Fridges, Bootles Cream Pies, Footballs, Burlap Sacks Knifes, and other anti-aerial objects are a force to reckoned with! Thought she can't make objects out of thin air, she can make portals to use as long attacks, and she can modify her specialed weapons. Mr. Ice: Peacock is too a master of sheming, she can exploit any weaknesses to her advantage and she is too extremely strong and agile! Mr. Fire: Peacock too can summon heavy objects from the Sky, Block Attacks with Stop Signs and Bricks, and do a group attack with explosive results with her Blockbuster Moves and she can too shoot Lasers! Mr. Ice: And Peacock is too so insane and it can make her unpredictable and more dangerous and she is too an expert figher because she was trained by Lab 5 years in combat and defeated most members of the Medici Mafia by herself and she has too Rocket Boots to fly and she show lift Lonesome Lenny, a Bomb even higher than she is, outran explosions, has been smashed throught walls without a scratch, tanked hits from the Skullgirl, survived punches that can turn rock into diamond and can use the top of her head to funnel out a Shotgun Blast with no ill effects! Mr. Fire: And Peacock has his weaknesses, she is a tad arrogant, prevents her from strateging, not as good in the air as she is in the ground, considerates herself to be the strongest person ever, and most of her special attacks can be dodged by jumping! Mr. Ice: But don't here than messes up with Peacock! She is so unpredictable how to end beating you! Peacock: Here comes trouble! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Mr. Ice: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit is Disney's first Mascot, and Oswald ends created in 1927 in the Episode Poor Papa, and Oswald oficially becomed into Disney's first Mascot, but in one year, Disney ends lossing Oswald's rights and Oswald end being oficially a character of Universal Studios, and Disney decided to create Mickey Mouse, who becomed into Disney's new Mascot and Oswald appeared into any shorts of Universal Studios, but Disney soon end recovering Oswald's rights and Oswald now can appear on Disney's shorts again! Mr. Fire: And he is married with Ortensia and has his sons, the Minni Bunnys, that can help Oswald in the combat and in Epic Mickey, Oswald is the "Old Brother" of Mickey Mouse. Mr. Ice: Oswald has strenght, he can fight with Peg Leg Pete, can dominate a Bear and remove his fur, can raise a Great Hippo on his head, among others. Mr. Fire: Oswald too has speed, he can dodge bullets even with Lasers and can run out from lions that run 60 miles per hour! Mr. Ice: Oswald too has durability, tanked beatings from peoples tallers than him, like Gorillas, Kangaroos, and Peg Leg Pete, can be crushed by a Hippo, tanked a Blast become peoples skeletons, tank be electrocuted, and can tank be flying from a Kick from Peg Leg Pete until the Moon, falling again to the earth! Mr. Fire: Oswald has the Famous Toonforce, that allows Oswald make insane things, like remove parts from his own body and can also jump tall and fly with his Ears and can make Planes very good and has know of the Mechanic and Fencing that Oswald is good notablement and has Guns, Explosives and robotic versions of Donald and Goofy, but have the same personalities of Donald and Goofy and can make that Oswald falls in tricks easily, and Oswald has incredibly lucky! Mr. Ice: And Oswald in Epic Mickey has a Remote allows Oswald shoot Electricity that can Electrocute to open Electricity Panels to open roads, stun enemies, etc. and can reprogram things! Mr. Fire: But Oswald yet has his own weaknesses, has Bad Temper, have Bad Puntery with Fire Weapons, and can still pain! Mr. Ice: But don't here than messes up with Disney's Rabbit! He can Toon-Force you into a beating! ''' Fatal Fiction (Peacock suddenly appears with a Mallet whacking the box away and a coin appears wih Oswald winning the Home Territory Advantage) '''Mr. Ice: Well, it seems Oswald is having the Home Territory Advantage here but he can still beating his own rival?! Mr. Fire: Well, let's see! ---- (Wasteland) A Girl wiith a Hat and a Gang was walking down the street, until he saw a Bounty for Mickey Mouse, that girl was Peacock. Peacock decide said at his Gang. Peacock: It's time for catch this Mouse guys! Avery: Sure Peacock, it's time to do it! Peacock and her Gang are walking until they are on Wasteland. She saw an antrohpomorf rabbit is on Wasteland, this Antrophomorf Rabbit was Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. He was walking with an antrohpomorf mouse, who was Mickey Mouse '''thru Wasteland until Peacock was about to catch Mickey in a Bag but Oswald noticed it. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Mickey! Oswald mad decide kick Peacock away and freels Mickey from his Bag. Mickey Mouse: Thanks Oswald! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: No problem Mickey, I would beat her now! Oswald suddenly pulled out his Remote as Peacock has an angry exprettion and both prepare to fight. '''FIGHT! Oswald first shoot Electricity from his Remote, trying to shock Peacock with it but Peacock makes a Portal jumping on it to avoid the attack. Oswald was refused because he don't know in which place Peacock was, but Peacock suddenly appears on Oswald's Back kicking him in his Butt, making Oswald was flying a phew meters until land on the ground. Peacock was laughing of Oswald who gets up into a Mad exprettion and he suddenly pulled out a Bomb and threw it at Peacock.... KABOOM! Peacock now was with Smoke on her Face and she was with a Mad exprettion on her face but suddenly Oswald decide use his Remote, shooting Electricity at Peacock, shooting her making Peacock yelled! Oswald then suddenly jumped at Peacock punching her face and kicking her away. Peacock then recovers and jumped at Oswald punching him in the face but Oswald recovers and both starts a Fist-Fight punching eachother many times! This happened alot of times until Peacock get punch Oswald's face and she was throwing alot of blows at Oswald until she catched Oswald into a Bag! To make things worst, Peacock was kicking Oswald who was in the Bag alot of times, making Oswald yelled, until Peacock rip the Bag a half and kicked Oswald into the Sky, and Peacock then used a Spike Bat hitting Oswald making he end flying into alot of kylometers until he landed into a wall and end falling on the ground! Oswald gets up just like Peacock take out a Hammer and started smacking Oswald alot of times until smacked Disney's Rabbit into a wall, and then Peacock launched a Cream Pie right into Oswald's face, making Oswald ends up angrily removing the Cream and rests of the Pie from his Face! Peacock was laughing with Oswald, but now Oswald was mad enough how to use his Remote and end using Electricity to shock Peacock, making she was screaming in pain! Now angrily Peacock decide take out Boxing Gloves and started punching Oswald into all his Body until she punched Oswald's face stunning him and UpperCutted Oswald right into the Sky and then Peacock take out a Cannon and threw it at Oswald making he was flying until land into the ground! Oswald gets up and he mad pull out a Gun shooting Bullets at Peacock who pulled out a Shotgun and both collide Bullets until both hasn't munition. However, Peacock pulled out a Revolver and is shooting Bullets at Oswald who is dodging the Bullets until Peacock hasn't munition, so Oswald jumped at Peacock kicking her into the stomach sending her away. Oswald suddenly makes the Robotic versions of Donald and Goofy helps him in the fight and tried to attack Peacock, but she then pull out a Hammer and smashed the robotic versions with it until destroy them! Oswald then decide call the Minni Bunnys to help him to fight Peacock and they tried attack her but Peacock throws alot of George Bombs at the Minni Bunnys and they explodes sending the Minni Bunnys flying to everywhere! Then Oswald growled and he tried to shock Peacock with Electricity from his Remote but Peacock is doing alot of Portals jumping on them kicking and punching Oswald many times until she take out a Chainsaw and slashed Oswald's body making he yelled on Pain and pulled out Some Bleed. Peacock was smiling as she see Oswald with a Pain Exprettion and she shoot a Laser at Oswald desintegrated him out of existence. K.O! Peacock was laughing as she win and Mickey was crying by Oswald's death. Suddenly, Peacock catched Mickey into a Bag and said to her Gang. Peacock: Well guys, it's time to have the Bounty of this Mouse! Then Peacock and her Gang are walking away with Mickey in the Bag going to ask about his Bounty. Results Mr. Fire: Whoa, that got be a so Cartoonish Fight! Mr. Ice: Well, Oswald can be stronger, experienced, faster and durable, smarter of course, also have Toonforce to his own side. Mr. Fire: But Peacock is more unpredictable, has combat experience, and can also exploit Oswald's weaknesses how an advantage! Mr. Ice: Also Peacock has a bunch of Arsenal more than Oswald's Arsenal. Mr. Fire: It seems Oswald the Lucky Rabbit just ended in a Unlucky way! Mr. Ice: Peacock wins.Category:Skyblazero Category:Mickey Mouse vs Skullgirls Themed Fatal Fictions